The present invention relates to widgets and more particularly to the creation, assembly, editing, and generation of customizable, flexible, and multi-environment widgets.
A widget example may include code that serves to sit atop a user's desktop, instantiates HTML, and renders the content. When content is from the Internet, a widget can render a URL embedded in the widget. For example, when the Internet content is weather from a weather tracking website, current and forecasted weather from that website may be displayed in the widget's content area at a user's desktop.
Widget editors may employ graphic interfaces that a user may interface with when choosing or editing widgets. These editors can serve to create widgets and to edit widgets that a user has previously created. Examples of widget editors include: eBay To Go (http://togo.ebay.com/create/), WidgetBox (http://www.widgetbox.com/), and Spring Widget (http//:www.springwidgets.com/).